This invention relates to infants high chairs. These chairs generally consist of a back, seat, and pair of arm rests across which a table is mounted. The high chair is foldable for purposes of transport and storage, and due to the various different parts involved--back, seat, arms, and front and rear legs on each side--these chairs are usually designed with a large number of pivot connections, together with associated locks and levers. Such devices are expensive to construct and complex in operation.